


you have opened up a new door (so bring on the wind, the fire and the rain)

by Directionless_Foray



Series: and you’ll come back to me (not swallowed in the sea) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directionless_Foray/pseuds/Directionless_Foray
Summary: Inevitably everyone forms their own opinions.This is them. This is them through everyone else's eyes.





	1. Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Another series of oneshots/ drabbles, basically these two from everyone else's pov.
> 
> Title from Missy Higgin's 'Steer'
> 
> Full disclosure, I have definitely played fast and loose with timelines. Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is loosely set after the first time the get together

Sakura knocks on Asuma-sensei's door twice in quick succession. Tsunade had suggested she go ask Asuma if she could practice her muscle fatigue rejuvenation technique on him after all.

 

In all honesty, and Sakura is quickly cottoning onto the fact that this is what can be loosely described as the Hokage's ' _teaching'_ style. She had simply rolled her eyes and informed Sakura that, "you may as well go practice your muscle rejuvenation jutsus on Sarutobi, he got back from his mission last night and refuses to see a medic, the _idiot_."

 

She doesn't think the Hokage should be speaking about her village's ninja in such a way but what would Sakura know, she's certainly not the Hokage.

 

So, even if Tsunade was joking (which Sakura is beginning to believe is more likely with each and every second she waits), here she is bright and early with her satchel of medical supplies no less.

 

Just as she considers knocking again, Shikamaru opens the door, "… hey, Sakura, did- uh, did you need anything?" he squints.

 

Sakura colours, "uh, the- uh the Hokage said I should come practice m-my muscle rejuvenation jutsu on Asuma-sensei," she stutters, "I mean- uh, if that’s okay?" she squeaks.

 

Shikamaru smiles tiredly, "that would- that would actually be appreciated, thanks, Sakura," he says almost _graciously._ Sakura follows him gobsmacked, Shikamaru has never actively been rude per se, but Sakura certainly feels like she's never really got him. There's always been a _distance_ between them and she's under no illusion that its existence wasn't deliberate at least on Shikamaru's part, but _still..._

 

They've never been particularly close.

 

Sakura knows she is very much driven by her feelings and emotions and that’s how she discerns relationships and motivations, that's how she interacts with the world, and with Shikamaru, she seemed to always…

 

… Draw a blank.

 

However, watching Shikamaru pull open the door to the bedroom and crouch down next to Asuma and whisper to him, gosh it's _sweet_.

 

Asuma's stiff posture as he lies on his side makes Sakura grimace though and reminds her why she's here.

 

"Sakura is gonna fix you up," Shikamaru whispers comfortingly, "everything will be better and you can finally stop complaining," he adds, all wry warmth and familiarity.

 

Asuma grunts and beckons Sakura over, she goes over timidly. "Asuma-sensei?"

 

"Sakura, if you can fix up my back and ribs-" he winces, "I'll be forever indebted to you."

 

Sakura laughs nervously, "I've only just learnt this jutsu, I-" Shikamaru snorts unhelpfully. "I wouldn't put too much faith in-"

 

"Step away from my injured boyfriend, Sakura," Shikamaru says coolly. 

 

Sakura sags a little and opens her mouth, apology on the top of her tongue. 

 

"Ignore him, Sakura," Asuma murmurs before she can stammer out an apology, "he's just a little worried about me," a large warm hand grips Sakura's, "you'll do fine, you're an intelligent and capable young woman and the Hokage, scares the living daylights out of me, so you'd best do as she instructs," he rasps.

 

Sakura smiles and nods once. She positions her hands over Asuma's injured side and takes a deep breath, "ready when you are," she announces

 

Shikamaru silently slips out of the room.

 

-

    

Sakura closes the door quietly and tucks a strand of hair behind an ear. She absentmindedly wanders into the kitchen where Shikamaru is sat at the kitchen table, mentally reviewing everything she just did and ticking off her mental checklist. She leans against the sink and breathes out slowly when she finishes.

 

Shikamaru wordlessly presses a cup of tea into her hands, "sorry about before," he apologises sheepishly.

 

"It's okay," she acknowledges. "I've  restored as much chakra and reversed as much muscle fatigue as I can, there's not much else I can do for his ribs but his back should be better by tomorrow, he's just resting now,” she reports. 

 

Shikamaru closes his eyes and leans back in his chair. He breathes out of his nostrils slowly and noisily. 

 

Sakura presses her lips together to smother her amused smile, "you were worried about him," she says. It's not a question.

 

 He cracks an eye open, " _and_?" 

 

She's not intimidated by him though, she wasn't then, and certainly not now that she's seen him _melt_ over the man snoring gently one room over, " _and_ it's adorable," she informs him as if he were an exceptionally thick child.

 

Shikamaru scowls, at the very least for old time's sake, Sakura guesses. She smiles brightly in response. 


	2. Kiba

"So, how are things going with you and Asuma?" Kiba asks, leaning across the tabletop with a familiar leer.

 

Shikamaru doesn't rise to the bait, "how are things going with your enormous, embarrassing crush on Shino?" he replies without missing a beat.

 

Kiba sputters and quickly glances to the other end of the table where Shino is patiently correcting Naruto's pronunciation of various insect names. From Shikamaru's left, Hinata bites her lip. "That's- I don't- shut up, Shikamaru," Kiba shouts hotly.

 

"About what exactly?" Shikamaru responds calmly, "the fact that you have a raging hard-on for-"

 

"Shut up," Kiba yells, slamming his palms on the tabletop as the entire table erupts into guffaws. His face is _burning._

 

"Who does Kiba have a crush on?" Shino enquires from the other end of the table, prompting further laughter.

 

Kiba huffs angrily and storms off, he registers Shikamaru sighing and getting to his feet to follow him.

 

Kiba ignores his presence at his heels and makes no effort to slow down. 

 

"I didn't mean to instigate anything," Shikamaru calls out from behind him.

 

The fucking _asshole_. Akamaru growls lowly from his perch atop his head.

 

"Fucking thanks, Shikamaru, you sure are a genius but you're pretty fucking clueless when it comes to real people shit like this," he bites out. And yeah, that one was harsh, but Kiba's been a little bit in love with Shino for _years_ and Shikamaru knows- fuck, _everyone_ knows, except for the infuriating fucker he's in love with.

 

Kiba's tired of being the butt of the perpetual joke.

 

"Fair assessment," Shikamaru concedes bringing Kiba to a stop, he turns around to find Shikamaru leaning against a street lamp.

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah," he smirks, "I suck shit at this stuff," he shrugs, "I was defensive back there, sometimes I don't know how to answer questions like 'how are things' because how the fuck do you answer that?" he rolls his eyes, "I mean Kiba, how are your feelings for Shino on this fine day? _How are things_?"

 

Kiba's brow furrows, "the same as always I guess, complicated and awful and the best thing that ever happened to me?"

 

 _"Exactly,"_ Shikamaru squints up at the sky, it’s a warm cloudless day today and the sun is beating down on them, "I'll let you in on a secret though." Kiba blinks. "the worst thing that can happen to you is honestly just that he tells you he doesn't feel the same and it's awkward for what? Three months? Four tops and you learn to deal with the fact that you're in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way. It's nowhere near as hopelessly tragic as the poets would have us believe."

 

"Heartbreak _hurts_ for real people, Nara," he bites out. He immediately regrets it. Akamaru bats at his head and yeah, he deserves it.

 

"Are you really telling _me_ that heartbreak hurts?" Shikamaru's snaps, "fucking hell Kiba, _life hurts_ , man up and tell him you're tragically in-love with him because heartbreak fucking hurts but loving and being loved back makes this whole painful excuse of an existence worthwhile."

 

"…Careful, you almost sounded human there, Shikamaru."

 

Shikamaru cracks a smile. Kiba is momentarily struck by the realisation that Shikamaru never used to smile this much. He never seemed outwardly unhappy, but… he didn't smile much. Not as much as he does nowadays. Probably because he has more reasons to smile now _or one in particular_ , Kiba thinks almost bitterly to himself.

 

"Before…" he starts and doesn't know how to finish the sentence, Shikamaru looks up, " _before_ in the restaurant, I didn't mean it like that," his tongue feels two sizes too big for his mouth, and he knows he's not the most articulate guy around but this is ridiculous. His mouth isn't letting him say what he wants it to say. "I didn't mean it like… like a _spiteful_ thing," Shikamaru's mouth does that thing again, where the edges of his lips quirk up into an almost-smile.

 

It irks Kiba, you either commit to a smile, a _real_ smile, or don't smile at all in his opinion. But hey, maybe Asuma-sensei is into that kind of thing. That feeling of not knowing where you stand. It beats him. But if Asuma-sensei does get off on not quite knowing what to expect, Kiba supposes there's no one more qualified to than Shikamaru to deliver on that. 

 

"I just didn't know how else to ask," Kiba smiles wryly, "I guess I kinda suck shit at this kind of human stuff as well," it's as close to an apology as Kiba can manage at this moment in time. He's trusting Shikamaru's smart enough to read between the lines.

 

From the almost imperceptible dip of his head, Shikamaru got it.

 

"I'm glad things worked out in the end for you," he settles on eventually, straightforward and impossible to mangle.

 

Shikamaru breathes out slowly.

 

Kiba is surprised by how effortlessly genuine his words are. Because he _is_ glad. Call him what you want but Kiba sees things, not how people may want him to, but how they are to him. And Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei's thing was never as heinous as a lot of other people would like to claim.

 

It wasn't complicated either. Just two people who loved and were drawn to each other. Two people who tried to fight their magnetic pull and just kept getting drawn back in. Simple.

 

" _Thanks_ ," Shikamaru says, uncharacteristically soft, "I am too." He tilts his face up to the sun, "and things will work out for you too, they will," he rubs the back of his neck, "even if you don't end up where you thought you would… it'll be okay, _you_  will be okay."

 

Kiba swallows. He feels like this kind of wisdom is wasted on his stubborn heart. There's only one tall, dark-eyed boy he wants and he doesn't want to learn to move on. He doesn't want to persuade that heart of his to move on.

 

There's only one tall, dark-eyed boy he wants and he's wanted him ever since he knew what _wanting_   _with every fibre of his being_ really meant.

 

"Also," Shikamaru's voice takes on a welcome playfulness, "you didn't hear it from me but Shino almost levelled an entire forest when he heard you and Ueno Fujiko fucked on New Year's."

 

Kiba perks up immediately _,_ his _stubborn_ heart thumps, Akamaru yaps. "Really?" he asks.

 

Shikamaru scoffs but he's still smiling slightly, "yes, you pathetic _psychopath_."    

 

 _Psychopath_ from the mouth of an _asshole_?

 

Kiba will take it.


	3. Nejji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozy. Hard and easy to write?? At the same time?? Hopefully, the voice (and everything else) is okay :)
> 
> Set shortly after they break up the first time in 'this meandering road'

Neji disapproves of the entire affair. And 'affair' really is a fitting word, it's ugly, shameful, and wrong, after all. It's not love, it's _bacteria_ festering like an open wound. It's an infection.

 

He disapproves on principle.

 

Not to say he doesn't _understand,_ if anyone understands human weakness, Neji does.

 

So, Neji disapproves.

 

He disapproves but he understands as well. He doesn't hold it against Shikamaru per se and he doesn't think less of him for it.

 

Asuma-sensei is not so fortunate. Neji does not extend the same benefit of the doubt to Sarutobi Asuma. Shikamaru can be forgiven for some shred of human weakness… Sarutobi Asuma… cannot.

 

A superior-subordinate relationship doesn't work. Time after time, it does not work. Every worthless exercise in defiance ends the same way. The story has been written a thousand different ways and with a thousand different words, the ending remains unchanged.

 

Children can want their frivolous, impossible things but in the end the adults need to step in and correct, to anchor dangling feet to the ground.

 

Neji believes all of this to his very core. The world cannot be reduced to just black and white but the shades of grey are distinct and finite.

 

Neji believes all of this. He believes it as he watches Shikamaru scold Asuma like a resigned spouse rather than a young lover. It grates.

 

Neji believes all of this. He believes it still as Asuma watches Shikamaru like something precious he must protect but also like the most powerful threat he has encountered.

 

Neji believes all of this. He believes it even when Shikamaru collapses in on himself like a structurally deficient tent in a blizzard and then tentatively rebuild himself piece by painstaking piece.

 

Neji believes all of this. His belief is unshakeable even as he watches the two of them try desperately to simultaneously unlearn and relearn each other. 

 

Neji bel-

 

Neji _wavers_.

 

Neji wavers and he _hates_. He hates the man, the boy, and to his surprise, he hates himself as well.

 

He wavers when he's greeted by the sight of Asuma poring over scrolls and reports late one evening, wandering into the intelligence division's records wing. The lamp light is warm and is evidence the man has been here for a while. And indicates that he intends to stay here longer still.

 

Neji openly reads the title of a discarded report, threats of internal clan conflict in a neighbouring village. The name of the village is familiar.

 

Someone must have mentioned it in passing. Perhaps-

 

Ah.

 

_Ah._

 

"Researching for Shikamaru's mission?" he asks plainly. 

 

Asuma has the good grace to look sheepish, Neji notes with some satisfaction, "uh… yeah, it's going to be a difficult one where any relevant intel or slight advantage is instrumental." Neji nods, those aren't enjoyable for anyone involved. Involved or waiting on the sidelines. He can allow the man a sliver of sympathy.

 

The lamplight casts large rolling shadows across the walls that resemble dark demonic creatures. Fitting given both men are certainly not lacking in demons. 

 

There's a question at the tip of his tongue though, "you've separated," Asuma breathes out of his nostrils slowly, _still a fresh wound then_ , he surmises. "You've separated, surely this extra level of investment, whilst admirable, is unnecessary."

 

Asuma's gaze hardens, Neji is unintimidated, "what kind of person do you think I am?"

 

"The kind who sleeps with his student," Neji responds. 

 

Asuma slams his notebook on the table with a loud bang, Neji is unperturbed.

 

"You know what? I _wish_ I could see the world like you Hyūga, in black and white with a vast chasm of _nothing_ in between. Really, it would probably save me a lot of trouble," the venom in the jōnin's voice is positively _corrosive_. " _I love him_ , I loved him enough to trust him, and when he realised he made a mistake but didn’t know how to say it, I loved him enough to do what he needed me to do. I loved him enough to walk away." Asuma looks tired and hurt, the kind of tired and hurt that speaks of something chronic, though Neji supposes human hearts are in many ways chronic, especially in the pain they inflict.

 

"I don't love him because of, or in spite of what people like you think, I love him period, and you and everyone else? You're all just spectators. I don't give a fuck about what you think anymore." 

 

Neji is shocked into momentary silence.

 

It must show on his face, Asuma sighs, "I love him enough to take my cue to stand aside and hope he can find something better, even if I know I won't."

 

Neji feels sick. He doesn't want to be here having this conversation anymore.

 

"… Then you are nobler than I thought," Neji turns to leave stiffly. Before he closes the door he adds, "though, still fundamentally flawed."

 

"Aren't we all?"

 

And it's just barely a whisper but-

 

But Neji remembers it.

 

- 

 

Neji hates. He hates the walls and cages and bars of gold that glint in the sun but bind his wrists all the same. He hates how he's wrong _again_. He hates the feeling of being wrong and how it fills his lungs and expands like a toxic oil spill.

 

He hates that humans are complicated. Hates the shades of grey that bleed into one another and stain his fingertips.

 

Hates that Shikamaru and Asuma can still so plainly love each other even though the world shouts at them that what they have cannot exist.

 

Hates that Shikamaru and Asuma can still so plainly love each other like a bright, scorching flame in a bottomless pit of darkness.

 

Neji hates the ironic humanity of it all. The ironic humanity of his own weakness. 

 

Neji forgives Asuma for his human heart even if he can't do the same for himself.

 

Maybe one day.

 

He hates the way that thought hangs in the air uncertainly, like an unripened piece of fruit he can't quite reach yet. He has to wait until spring, wait and hope that when the air becomes warm and thick with _growing_ … that it will be ready to fall right into his open hands.

 

Neji is good at most things. Hoping is not one of them.

 

He's human.

 

_Aren't we all?_

 

-

 

Neji forgives...

 

... And tentatively, Neji hopes.


	4. Kurenai

Kurenai scans the four nearest storefronts to try and decide which restaurant they should duck into for a quick lunch. Don't get her wrong, it's _great_ getting to run missions near the more nicer villages, at least the options for food aren't lacking, but it never _quite_ compares to home. 

 

Kurenai turns to ask Asuma if there's anything in particular he wants, she spots him inspecting some wares at a little stall tucked away on the side of the street. She pulls up to a stop next to him. "Who are you shopping for?" she asks, genuinely curious. To her knowledge Konohamaru has more than outgrown the type of trinkets the stall-owner is hawking and there are far too few explosives involved to conceivably be for Kakashi.

 

Asuma smiles sheepishly, "Shikamaru."

 

Kurenai nods, a smile tugging at her lips, _that makes more sense, though still inherently puzzling_. Her gaze sweeps over the little figurines, "which one were you thinking of getting him?" she humours him. 

 

Asuma points to a simple sage green monkey with a profoundly unimpressed expression etched on its little face. Kurenai can't help laughing out loud, she quickly stifles it, "really? That one?" she asks incredulously.

 

Asuma nods, grinning. "Reminds me of him," he chuckles by way of explanation.

 

Kurenai eyes the figurine sceptically, she's known Asuma for almost her entire life and there are still so many things about him she'll never understand. Though the figurine is admittedly charming, she can't imagine Shikamaru being particularly moved by being gifted a small statue of a disinterested monkey.

 

Asuma must read the uncertainty in her expression, "he'll like it trust me," he assures her, amusement clear in his eyes, "he's got a weird sense of humour underneath that careful detachment."

 

Kurenai arches a brow, Asuma laughs and points to the figurine and the shopkeeper picks it up and places it in a small embroidered bag as Asuma hands over a handful of coins.

 

They wander into the throng of people in the unfamiliar village. Kurenai follows Asuma as he weaves between people. Kurenai observes the way he holds himself, there's a _looseness_ in his shoulders that hasn't been there in a while. It's nice.

 

"It's nice," she says softly, as they settle down to lunch. Asuma cocks his head, cigarette bobbing, "it's nice to see how… _happy_ you are," Kurenai continues, "in a way that you haven't been in a long time."

 

Asuma grins, pink dappled on the highs of his cheeks, "thanks, Kurenai."

 

It really should be more awkward, logic dictates that it should be awkward as hell but Kurenai has a heart full of love and the small corner reserved for bitterness has no room for Asuma, thank you very much.

 

(There's room for pain though. There's always room for pain. But not bitterness.)

 

(And Kurenai is almost proud, because to withstand immense pain without breeding bitterness is a strength. A strength borne of necessity. But a strength nonetheless.)

 

(Maybe there's a little bit of bitterness. Kurenai is human after all.)

 

"I heard whispers that he's being seriously considered for the next batch of jōnin promotions," she adds conversationally after their menus have been cleared away.

 

Asuma's grin broadens and then softens, it spreads exquisitely from his smiling lips to his smiling eyes like a flower's full-spring bloom condensed into mere seconds and across the plains of his face. "Yeah, he's definitely on the hypothetical list, especially after that bind in Suna," pride emanates from him in overwhelming waves. "…But," he shrugs, "but there would be accusations, baseless but nonetheless  _loud_ , accusations of nepotism and the like," he sighs, "he's probably going to have to do it the hard and tedious way."

 

Kurenai nods, she's only too familiar with the barriers and obstacles that face anyone too young, too female, or just too _different_ for some of the older established figureheads to handle. After all, she remembers each and every bright and promising young girl who graduated from her class at the Academy, she remembers how few of them slogged their way to chūnin.

 

Kurenai can count on one hand how many of them have joined the jōnin ranks.

 

That being said, Nara Shikamaru has proven time after time to be a veritable force of nature, she pities the fool who would dismiss him, or worse _underestimate_ him, based on his age, last-name, or love-life.

 

"He'll get there," she assures Asuma, it's wholly unnecessary of course, anyone could see the Nara is destined for big things, _big_ , _wonderful_ things, but she says it anyway. Perhaps that's why Kurenai and Asuma have managed to remain such doggedly true friends after all this time and all these curveballs.

 

Even if it's unnecessary, _she still says it_.

 

And Asuma always listens. Asuma always _understands._

 

"… And you'll be right there with him," Kurenai can't resist adding cheekily.

 

Asuma laughs, big and bellowing, it's such a comfortingly familiar sound, it's a sound that has been a constant in her life, part of the wallpaper of her childhood, "that's the plan," Asuma declares with such absolute certainty that it almost takes Kurenai's breath away. 

 

(And it hurts. It hurts so much that she can't tell if it's not bitterness anymore. It hurts like the most exquisite punishment for a crime she did not commit.)

 

(It hurts like realising you haven't properly let go of something that's long gone.)

 

 

(It hurts like breathing in through corrupted lungs.)

 

(It hurts like _growing_.)

 

A few years ago hearing that may have caused something in her chest to twinge. Something that hasn't fully healed yet. A few years ago that corner of bitterness in her heart felt a lot roomier.

 

It still hurts a little.

 

(But maybe part of the growing is acknowledging the pain rather than fighting it.)

 

(Maybe you can't heal, can't _grow_ , unless you learn from the pain as well.)

 

(Maybe she can look forward past the pain without trying to ignore it.)

 

Today Kurenai feels an acute pain but also feels an easy effortless warmth spread through her chest as she pictures it. What Asuma says. Pictures the two men who love each other so completely and somehow so _quietly_ but, at the same time, so _defiantly._

 

 

Today her heart feels warm and bottomless. Warm sunlight bathing and banishing the bitterness from its dark corner.

 

Kurenai rather prefers this feeling. 

 

(She entertains the thought that maybe this feeling-)

 

(Maybe this feeling is _growing._ )


	5. Ibiki

When Shikamaru approaches Ibiki and asks to shadow him for a few weeks Ibiki is more amused than anything.

 

He's aware Shikamaru is, arguably, long overdue for a jōnin promotion. He's Shikaku's son- Shikaku's by-all-accounts _profoundly promising_ son _._ **Of course** , there's chatter. With that in mind, the ever-present pressure to avoid even the appearance of favouritism, nepotism and a small handful of other 'isms' is likely why said promotion has remained elusive as ever.

 

At least Ibiki presumes this the primary reason the Nara has requested his help to discharge this, arguably obsolete, hurdle requirement.

 

Ibiki doesn't think he can remember the last chūninwho applied for a 'jōnin-mentor'. Not in the last decade at least.

 

On a purely professional level, Ibiki is largely _indifferent._ Don't get him wrong, he's _honoured,_ to have a hand in shaping the next generation. _Fascinated_ by the prospect of mentoring in itself, but… well, on a personal note, Ibiki is surprised to find he's _happy_ to be presented with the opportunity to pick a mind as promising as Shikamaru's.

 

So he acquiesces and resolves to observe Shikamaru as closely as he will no doubt be observed himself by the sharp chūnin.

 

Ibiki may be happy to mentor the kid, but he sure as shit is going to make sure he's up to his standards.

 

-

 

On the first four days, Shikamaru trails dutifully behind Ibiki, following him in and out of dozens of meetings, intel breakdowns, and debriefs.

 

What can he say, even Torture and Interrogation has quiet weeks.

 

Shikamaru endures it all though, alert and absorbing everything like a veritable sponge with only the occasional complaint muttered under his breath.

 

Ibiki is reluctantly impressed. Not that he would expect anything less from Shikaku's son, but it's still equal parts surprising and gratifying to be proven right.

 

Through every tedious task and exercise in ninja bureaucracy, Shikamaru follows silently, and always mere steps, behind Ibiki. Cataloging everything with a perpetually appraising look that veers occasionally into an expression of mild indifference.

 

Ibiki realises with a cool certainty that he'll be a force to be reckoned with when- _well_ … even in a matter of years. Ibiki can already tell that the world isn't ready for Nara Shikamaru.

 

-

 

On the fourth day, Mozuku barges into Ibiki's office, all but slamming into his bookcase, and barks out a breathless, "two jōnin just intercepted an attempted infiltration and failed assassination attempt, we have two new friends today, Morino-sama." He takes a moment to catch his breath and then dips his head deferentially, "the usual, Morino-sama?"

 

Ibiki narrows his eyes consideringly, he jerks his head to Shikamaru, "I hope you're prepared for some hands-on experience," he says tonelessly.

 

It's not a question.

 

Shikamaru nods wordlessly.

 

Mozuku's gaze darts between the two and Ibiki stands, aware that Shikamaru is mirroring his movements, and motions for Mozuku to lead the way.

 

-

 

Ibiki halts in front of the door to the interrogation room.

 

( _Room 3: his favourite_ ).

 

He turns slightly towards Shikamaru, "you should be well aware by now that this is the _Torture_ and Interrogation Division, I can understand if you have moral objections- or even just vague _reservations_ about this aspect of the process." He resists the urge to roll his eyes, "after all, most civilians, and even a fair few ninja, like to pretend they don't know about the work we have to do."

 

ibiki sobers, "but if you can't conduct yourself appropriately, and I don't mean _respectfully_ or _enthusiastically_ or just with blanket _-silence_ I **do mean** _appropriately_ ," he levels Shikamaru with a hard look, "if you cannot do that, you need to _tell me now_ and you need to _stay on the other side of this door for this next part."_

 

The air thrums with tension. He and tense silences are long-time friends. Ibiki remains steadfast.

 

He has admittedly grown fond of the chūnin, but that won't stand in the way of him doing his job properly.

 

Of him protecting the Hidden Leaf. 

 

Shikamaru's gaze rests carefully on a spot somewhere just above Ibiki's shoulder, he appears to be deep in thought.

 

Ibiki isn't offended, quite the contrary, he appreciates the fact that Shikamaru's giving Ibiki's words proper thought rather than hastily agreeing, perhaps in some misplaced desire to impress him.

 

There are situations that call for fool-hardy confidence and stubbornness; this is not one of them.

 

Of course, Shikamaru knows this line better than most.

 

Ibiki breathes out through his nose.

 

Shikamaru straightens up ever so slightly, he cocks his head lazily, and Ibiki appreciates this too, this flawless artist's impression of Nara-ease and _normalcy_ is exactly the type of _appropriate_ Ibiki was referring to.

 

Promising indeed.     

 

In that respect, he's not even surprised when the Nara calmly meets his gaze and says, "well then, what are we waiting for?"

 

-

 

Ibiki settles down on the seat across from the first captive.

 

Shikamaru ambles over to lean casually against the wall so that he faces Ibiki. So that he can lazily direct his eyeline through the back of the captive's head.

 

In one fluid motion, he sinks into a graceful sprawl and lies back with a pleased sigh.

 

(Unexpected but certainly not unwelcome.)

 

The captive's gaze stays stubbornly locked on Ibiki. Too stubbornly.

 

He's making a concentrated effort to avoid looking at Shikamaru, to not show any sign of weakness. Uncertainty.

 

Ibiki considers all this.

 

So.

 

 _Pride_ it is.

 

Ibiki can work with that.

 

Shikamaru yawns loudly and stretches, joints popping.

 

(Ibiki chuckles inwardly, his commitment is admirable.)

 

(At least he's hoping it's 'commitment' and not something else entirely. He'll give the Nara the benefit of the doubt though.)

 

The captive's left hand twitches and inches towards his side but halts. His _tell_ Ibiki surmises and stores that nugget of information away for later use.

 

Ibiki's gaze is leveled on the glaring man sitting opposite him. Out of the corner of his eye, Ibiki notices Shikamaru rolling his eyes and inspecting his fingernails.

 

(Nara-fucking-Shikamaru.)

 

-

 

In the second hour of the questioning, the captive finally asks.

 

"Why the hell is he hiding in the back like a ghoul?" he spits out, twisting over his shoulder to glare at Shikamaru. "Why the fuck are you here if you're not going to say anything?"

 

Ibiki is about to coldly tell him to, "answer the question you were asked," but Shikamaru appears to have a different plan.

 

"I'm here to clean up when things get messy" Shikamaru says matter-of-fact, "this room isn't known for hosting the most _cooperative_ guests."

 

The captive's eyes widen.

 

"Think of me as work-experience meets janitorial staff," Shikamaru provides drolly, his fingers drumming listlessly against the wall. He drags himself up into a sitting position, "now answer the question you were asked: how did you manage to get through the gates and past the guards?"

 

The captive swallows and turns back to face Ibiki.

 

Unbeknownst to the captive Shikamaru arches a brow calmly at Ibiki, as if to say, " _over to you, captain_."

 

Ibiki makes no move, he just stares down the man opposite him, "are you ready to answer our questions?" he asks again.

 

"Fuck you," the man spits venomously.

 

Shikamaru discreetly produces a small paperback from a pocket inside his vest. He opens the book and hums quietly to himself as he settles back against the wall.

 

"I'm not telling you anything," the captive hisses but there's an edge of desperation to his voice.

 

Shikamaru snorts loudly as he turns a page.

 

( _Profoundly promising._ )

 

The captive pales.

 

His left-hand _twitches._

 

Ibiki cocks his head and maintains an unreadable expression. As he considers his options for forcible information extraction, he spares a thought for how best to ask Shikaku if the division can _keep_ his annoyingly brilliant son.

 

-

 

"Why are you doing this?"

 

"In your line of work do you often find that straightforward questions yield honest answers?" Shikamaru asks dryly.

 

"As a general rule: no," Ibiki admits, "but surely as ninja you are well aware how fundamentally flawed general rules, standards, and warnings are," he keeps his tone measured.

 

Shikamaru shrugs.

 

Ibiki allows a smirk, "not to mention, we'd both relish the prospect of a good mind game far too much for any battle of wits to go anywhere but round in satisfying but nonetheless unproductive circles."

 

Shikamaru considers this as well, a small reluctant smile tugs at his lips. "… you're not wrong," he eventually admits. He leans back, posture lazy, and eyes tired. In that moment he looks so brutally young, but also weary beyond his years.

 

"To answer your first question? I guess I'm doing this because I'm selfish."

 

Ibiki can feel the follow-up question on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he waits.

 

Shikamaru smirks, but it’s a gentler one, without edges, "I'm selfish because everyone- _everyone_ tells me I should have to pick," he rolls his eyes up at the afternoon sky, "love or my calling, one or the other."

 

"Love I had to drag from the _shadows_ and protect from vultures… or a destiny I can embrace in the _sun_ , but not both," he blinks, "never both."

 

"I can't have my cake and eat it too, or so everyone tells me," something calculating and _dangerous_ flashes in those bright eyes. He turns to Ibiki, " _but I am_ ** _selfish_** , and I am going to have both, and there's nothing that's going to stop me."

 

Ibiki inclines his head, he takes a brief moment to commend himself for making the right decision those weeks ago when the Nara knocked on his office door, "… no, I don't think there is either," he replies honestly.  

 

(The world isn't ready for Nara Shikamaru.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated, warm my soul, and keep me writing :) 
> 
> Similarly, come yell about these two with me on tumblr (at: storm-in-my-teacup)
> 
> Anywaysies, hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
